


And Then They Were Gone

by MisterSympa



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterSympa/pseuds/MisterSympa
Summary: "Mayor, we need to talk.""Oh, of course! Is there a problem?""Yes. A big one."Sportacus faltered. "They're... They're gone.""W-what do you mean?" Milford had the worried look of someone who was waiting for the punchline to a joke."The kids have been napped!" Robbie announced.





	1. A Complete Lack of Stranger Danger

Ziggy ran, carrying the biggest, brightest, fluffiest tuft of cotton candy Stephanie had ever seen. It floated toward the rest of the kids, being carried as fast as Ziggy's tiny legs could carry it.

"Guys! Guys! Someone's GIVING away cotton candy down the road!" Ziggy pointed back where he had come from. "And he said I should bring all my friends! Come on, let's go!"

Ziggy did not wait for their reply. He dropped the paper cone with the partially-eaten strands of fluff he had been holding and took off. Stephanie, Trixie, Stingy and Pixel looked at each other for only a second before running after him excitedly. That giant, pink, sparkling cloud of pure sugar had been all the advertising necessary.

A fair distance along, and after a bend in the road stood a large vending van with an open side window and a tall man in a white apron with gray hair. He was waving excitedly and beckoning them.

"Oh, this is AWESOME!" Trixie cried as they approached.

"Confirmed! This is way cool!" Pixel added cheerfully.

"Hello, hello! You must be friends of this young man right here!" The man in the apron said warmly, arms open. "He's my best customer, you know! And he brought so many of you!"

Stephanie bit her lip uncertainly.

"What's the matter, Stephanie?" Stingy asked lightly. "Don't you like cotton candy?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, it could be a trick."

Stingy sighed exasperatedly. "So what if it is a trick? It's just Robbie! He'd never hurt us. And besides, Sportacus would save us before we got into real trouble." Stingy smiled, satisfied with his own explanation.

"You're right," said Stephanie, grinning. "Let's go!"

"There are so many of you wonderful, smiling children, I think I'm going to need some help! Could you all come inside and help me get you all some wonderful sweets?"

"Oh, yes! We're very good at helping!" Ziggy volunteered and led the happy group inside.

They had no sooner all climbed in when behind them the doors closed loudly and suddenly. The vending window shut with a deafening BANG! The man in the apron laughed. The van was dark. The floor was cold metal. The motor rumbled to life like a monster in a fairy tale.

Within seconds, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Stingy's defense, he had been correct right up until that moment.


	2. Conspicuous By Abscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie sounds the alarm.

It had been an irritating day for Robbie. He hadn't slept well, and when he had slept, he had been annoyed by a dream in which he had called to order a product from an infomercial, and the person on the other end was convinced that he lived in Brazil and would have to pay extra shipping. He had started to argue in Portugese when he woke up blearily.

On top of that, the whole town was SILENT. Milford seemed to be napping in his office, Bessie was quietly filing papers or something, Sportatwit was doing whatever obnoxiously active things he does in his airship, and the kids were not to be seen or heard, despite the fact that it was a violently beautiful day.  
Quiet is peaceful. Silence is unnerving. The silence had driven him up from his lair into the unbearable sunshine to have a look around. he would MAKE trouble if he had to. He would even be glad for an over-enthusiastic "Hi, Robbie!" from the town supernerd just to confirm that he wasn't the last person on Earth.

And for crying out loud, at least the kids could PICK UP after themselves, he scoffed to himself. Look at this! Look at this perfectly good, almost-full, beautiful cotton candy that is just abandoned curelly here on the side of the road. They never leave--

Robbie's brain sharpened, his breath catching in his chest. He looked around intently. There were footprints in the dirt and grass. They led down the road, away from town.

Sportafreak, I need you now!, Robbie thought wildly, heart racing. He began to pace and look around frantically, eyes darting all over, wondering if there was anything more to be found here.

The ping-pong ball with which Sportacus had been contentedly playing bounced away as his crystal glowed and beeped. "Someone's in trouble..." he murmured to himself. "Robbie? He's on the other side of town. I'm on my way!" 

He tossed aside the paddle he was holding and leaped into the pilot's chair and pedaled as fast as he could. When Robbie became visible, Sportacus brought the airship down close to ground-level and opened the door. Preparing to dive off, he stopped when he heard Robbie's voice.

"DON'T!! Get back in, you nincompoop! Follow the road! See if you can find the kids!" He was pointing emphatically away from town.

The kids.

Sportacus felt his heart freeze. Leaping back to the pilot seat and not bothering to close the door, he sped off, flying low and keeping a sharp eye for a sign of anything. He pulled the airship to an abrupt halt when he saw something papery and white on the ground.

Close enough to disembark without assistance, he flipped gracefully out of the ship to inspect what he had found. It was... a paper cone? He turned it over in his fingers. He recognized it as a cotton candy holder like someone would buy at a fair. A bit further, there were tire tracks in the grass. Someone had pulled a vehicle across the road. 

A very nasty shock went through Sportacus' body. Had they been kidnapped? Was it possible? Why didn't his crystal-- His stomach clenched terribly as he realized: they were out of range. With his airship on the other side of town, they had gone far enough away...

They were gone. The kids were gone. The kids were all gone and he didn't know where they were or if they were okay. The word "taken" echoed across his mind.

Heavy breathing behind him snapped him back to reality.

"Robbie!" Sportacus cried, running up to him and gently grabbing his shoulders. "Did you see anything? Do you know what's going on? When was the last time you saw them?"

Robbie wheezed and held up a hand, leaning into Sportacus for support while he caught his breath.

"No. Idea. Quiet. For far too long. Came looking. Cotton candy. On the ground."

"We have to act FAST! Ladder!" Sportacus extended an arm and caught the ladder. "Come with me, Robbie."

"What?!" Robbie squawked. "Up THERE?" He looked up in terror at the lowered platform less than fifteen feet from the ground.

"Please trust me, Robbie. You'll be okay." 

Robbie looked him fully for the first time. He could clearly see the fear in Sportacus' eyes. He heard the unspoken, "But I don't know if they are" that hung at the end of his sentence.

Robbie swallowed and nodded. His somach felt funny and he doubted he could have denied the man anything at that moment.

"Great." Sportacus smiled. That funny feeling intensified.

Sportacus stepped forward and hoisted Robbie over his shoulder, scrambling off up the ladder effortlessly. Robbie screamed a little and held on tightly, choosing to close his eyes on the transition from ladder to platform. He opened his eyes when he felt movement stop.

"Door!" It obediantely closed. 

"Bed!"

"What?"

The bed folded out from the wall and Sportacus gently transitioned Robbie from his shoulder onto it.

"You'll be the most stable here while we're in motion," Sportacus told him.

Trying to process being on Sportacus' bed, if you could even call it that, Robbie sputtered and watched Sportacus flip away and into the pilot seat.

"Now just a minute," Robbie protested, rising to go join him, "you'll need me-eeeee!"  
The airship raced into motion and Robbie struggled to keep his feet. He threw himself forward onto the floor and crawled to the front of the ship.

"Sorry, Robbie!" Sportacus called over his shoulder.

Robbie reached the pilot seat and got to his knees, peering out the window, searching for anything helpful, clutching tightly to the curved encasement. The road was lonely and wound lazily onward toward the mountains to the northeast. A dirt road forked off to the left, and shortly after another went off to the right. Sportacus stayed on the main road, though neither of them felt confident in it anymore. Onward they flew in silence for several minutes until the pavement forked for real, and there were more branches beyond.

Robbie sighed and relaxed in defeat, his body sore and his lungs still aching.

"Sporty..."

Sportacus hung his head. "You're right. We need to go back and figure out a plan."

Robbie was not looking forward to breaking the news to Bessie and Milford. If he was honest with himself, he didn't much care about the brats' parents. There was a reason the wild pack roamed the land and had instantly clung to the first adult who came by who offered love and discipline.

Not to say that Robbie didn't love that pack of wolves. He did. Except for Pinky, maybe, who came pre-loaded with way more attitude than he was prepared to deal with. Even if she did make the stupid elf happy.

Sportacus flew them home in silence.

Robbie wanted to say something encouraging or comforting. He opened his mouth a few times and shook his head. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sure you've got this all under control, Sportaflop. Those kids'll be back and making more noise than the atmosphere can handle in no time." Robbie even managed to sneer the last bit. He looked at Sportacus, waiting for his reaction.

Sportacus nodded, looking determined and frightened.

Robbie resolved to never ever let him look like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooked Sporty makes noodle man sad.


	3. Courage in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids ride it out.

In the darkness, the kids huddled together, quiet and fearful. Ziggy sobbed quietly, Stephanie held his hand; Pixel held on to Trixie and Stingy, stabilizing them through the movement of the vehicle. The dim light was just enough for them to be able to see eachother's faces.

"Guys, it'll be okay. Sportacus will save us." Stephanie said for the third time.

"I believe you." Pixel responded quietly. "We just gotta keep safe until that happens. Right, everyone?"

Stingy took a shaky breath. He tried to say something, but only a squeak came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "The most important thing that we all have to remember is not to panic, because when we panic, everything goes wrong and if we can just keep it under control--oh, we're all going to die! Nothing's going to be okay! I'll never see Piggy again--" Stingy's panicked rambling was cut short.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" growled their driver.

Stingy squeaked and trembled.

Trixie had had enough. "LET US OUTTA HERE!"

Stephanie was horrified. "Trixie, no!"

"I CAN MAKE THINGS A LOT WORSE FOR YOU LITTLE BRATS, YOU KNOW!" snarled the driver.

Trixie's brazenness faltered and she fell silent. Ziggy's sobs became louder and more panicked. Trixie made her way to the corner where he and Stephanie were huddling.

"I'm sorry, Ziggy. I won't do that again," Trixie told him.

"I think right now, we need to leave the rescuing to the grown-ups." Stephanie said pointedly but gently.

Trixie nodded and sat down, hugging her knees.

Stephanie looked at Pixel. In the dim light, she could just see him give her an encouraging smile. She smiled back, gaining a bit of confidence in herself from him. Stephanie smiled at Ziggy and began to sing quietly. 

"If things don't work out like you want this time around..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganni is an asshole and Stephanie is the Hero We Need.


	4. Town Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults talk a lot. And yell. And also Robbie and Sport Talk.

Sportacus brought the airship to a halt above the town hall. Robbie had settled into a cross-legged position next to him. He watched Sportacus walk to the platform silently. Sportacus looked back at him and offered his hand. Robbie sighed and got to his feet. He came to stand next to the superhero resignedly. Sportacus gently hoisted him over his shoulder and they exited together.

On the ground (and with Robbie standing on his own two feet), Sportacus pushed open the door, peering around.

"Mayor?"

"Oh, there you are, Sportacus!" Milford greeted cheerily. "And hello, Mr. Rotten."

"Mayor, we need to talk."

"Oh, of course! Is there a problem?"

"Yes. A big one."

"Oh, dear. Is Stephanie all right?"

Sportacus faltered. "I don't know," he admitted. "They're... They're gone."

"W-what do you mean?" Milford had the worried look of someone who was waiting for the punchline to a joke.

"The kids have been napped!" Robbie announced.

"What?" Milford looked around wildly. "What do you mean?"

"This is no time to be wasting time! Get Bessie over here and start making some phone calls. This is an emergency!" Robbie hit his fist on the wooden railing.

Mayor Meanswell jumped. "Right! Of course! Right away!" He ran to his desk and dialed quickly.

Sportacus stared at Robbie. He had never seen him take command of a situation before. He was often the center of attention, but that was usually in disguise or playing.

Robbie strode over to the desk and leaned on it, hands spread out before him and head down. Within seconds, Bessie burst in, running up to join the two men at the desk. Sportacus followed her.

"Milford, HOW could this happen?!" She screeched.

"Now is not the time for that, Miss Busybody," Sportacus gently replied.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said, wringing her hands.

"Right then. You," Robbie pointed at Bessie, "start calling parents, and you," Milford now, "call the authorities in all remotely neighboring areas. Everyone on alert!"

Bessie immediately extracted a large phonebook and a notebook from a desk drawer. She tossed the phonebook in front of the mayor and whipped open her cell phone, rifling through the notebook. Sportacus bounced on the balls of his feet, anxious for something to do.

"You," Robbie said quietly to Sportacus, "start thinking of a plan."

Sportacus nodded and crossed his arms. He was still in a constant state of fidgeting, but focused. He kept glancing at Robbie, trying to catch his eye, but Robbie had put his head back down and seemed to be waiting for something.

Over the next twenty minutes, the parents of Lazy Town assembled in Milford's office in varying states of anger, horror, and hysteria.

"How could you let this happen?!" Trixie's mother demanded of the Mayor.

"It's hardly his fault!" Bessie hotly contested.

"No, it's HIS!" Ziggy's father yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Sportacus.

There was a brief silence that followed.

Robbie slowly stepped forward. "Are you being serious?" Robbie asked, quiet anger etched into every muscle in his body.

"He's SUPPOSED to be a superhero! He's SUPPOSED to be watching our kids!"

"Really? I was under the impression that parents usually fulfilled that role," Robbie answered coldly, anger now openly on his face.

Mr. Zweets was gobsmacked.

"Funnily enough, if Sporta-babysitter isn't watching over them, I am most of the time. Or Bessie. Or our Mayor. Quite frankly," Robbie continued, one arm over his chest, the other with a finger resting on his chin, "I'm shocked the two of you exist," he gestured smoothly at Pixel's parents. "I thought you were a myth."

Sportacus stepped forward and put a hand up before they could retort. "Please. We need to focus."

"We need to do something NOW!" thundered Mr. Zweets.

"Now is not the time to be rash. We need to use intelligence. We need to keep calm," Sportacus instructed.

"Intelligence..." Bessie whispered to herself. "Wait! Doesn't Pixel have that tracker thingy on his computer on his arm? It's linked to his PC, right?"

"Yes," Pixel's mother said, bewildered. "How do you know--"

"He told me about it once! He offered to put one on my phones! I told him I never lose them, though. Can't we use his computer to track them?"

"We'd need to be in-range for the tracker. It's a very short radius," Pixel's father said dubiously.

"That's okay. That's a great idea, Miss Busybody," Sportacus said with the ghost of a smile. She looked very pleased with herself.

"I should get going right away!" Sportacus announced, moving toward the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Hyperbyte, please get me Pixel's computer."

"I'm coming with you," Robbie declared.

"Me too!" Called Mr. Zweets. A few other voices rang out in agreement.

"You might need me," Robbie said quietly.

Sportacus nodded. "Robbie and I will go together--" he held up a hand at the protests "we work together ...very well," he finished, actually smiling at Robbie.

Milford nodded. "Yes... I daresay you do. Good luck, gentlemen!"

Robbie felt considerably lighter as he stepped out the door. Holding his head high, he considered the ladder and platform dangling from the airship. Feeling particularly cocky, he hoisted himself up onto the ladder, got onto the paltform without wobbling too much, and stood there, hands on his hips, rather proud of himself.

It was then that he realized that he would have to wait for Sportacus to return before he could actually get into the ship. 

He decided to roll with it and continued to stand proudly, looking important.

By the time Pixel's parents had returned with the PC and Sportacus was on his way up the ladder, equipment in hand, Robbie had sat down cross-legged with the pole in the middle of his legs. Sportacus stepped onto the platform with a chuckle. 

"Ready to go?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Took you long enough," Robbie grumbled, holding onto the metal.

Sportacus raised the platform and found a place to set up Pixel's PC. In his hand were written step-by-step instructions for what to do with it.

 

Robbie paced impatiently, looking over Sportacus's shoulder frequently. Sportacus worked with a quiet patience for awhile before straightening up. He turned to Robbie, face set but kind.

"Robbie, could you please finish with this? I'm going to take us into motion. I've left off right here, he indicated his progress on the instructions. "I bet you're much better at this stuff than I am."

Robbie bobbed his head noncommitally and took the paper, not watching Sportacus flip away and plop into his pilot seat. Robbie read the directions and looked at the display on the monitor. The PC, keyboard and mouse were resting on the floor against the back wall of the airship.

The instructions were shockingly clear and easy to follow. Before he knew it, Robbie had finished and was making his way to the pilot's chair. Knees wobbly at watching the ground zoom by below them, he quickly sat down.

"That was fast! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine," Robbie said shortly, looking for something to hold on to.

Sportacus looked back at him, still pedaling.

"Pillow!" Sportacus called bewildering Robbie for a moment before the summoned object came flying out of a wall at them. Sportacus caught it deftly and handed it to Robbie, who stared at him blankly.

"It's for you to sit on, " Sportacus explained. "If you move farther up, you could grab my arm for support," he offered.

Robbie grumbled for show, but did exactly that. He settled onto his pillow next to Sportacus and hesitantly reached a hand out, deciding to place it near Sportacus's wrist, slowly relaxing and gripping comfortably. He mentally snarled back at a voice in his head that had said "This is nice."

Robbie fought back mild dizziness and nausea as he watched the ground flying past beneath them. Sportacus seemed to be following any possible path that the kidnapper's vehicle may have taken. The two of them sat in silence for a while before Sportacus spoke gently.

"I'm glad to have your help, Robbie."

"Hmph. What was I supposed to do? Let you go by yourslef? Or let something terrible happen to those brats...?" Robbie trailed off, mouth closed and looking worried.

"Don't worry, Robbie. We're on the trail. We're very lucky that you noticed something was wrong. I didn't."

Robbie looked at Sportacus and it was obvious that he was blaming himself.

"They wandered too far! It's not your fault. You're still the best, most obnoxious, bouncy, energetic, flippity-flippity superhero in the world, Sportanoodle."

That earned a laugh.

"What did you call me?"

Robbie waved the unattached hand. "I've called you that before."

"You have?"

"Well... Not to your face."

Sportacus's smile dimmed. "I'm not the greatest, but thank you."

Robbie could see a shadow that the hero was hiding. He was curious, but had far too much respect for the man's privacy to even be tempted to ask.

The airship zoomed over another winding dirt road, its occupants sitting in silence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noodlelove


	5. No Room for Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus isn't sure.

The airship floated silently and with purpose. Sportacus pedaled steadily, Robbie sitting beside him on his pillow on the floor. Both men were at attention, listening for a reaction from the tracker and keeping a sharp lookout for anything unusual or significant on the ground.

Sportacus suddenly broke the silence.

"What if I can't save the kids?"

Robbie gaped at Sportacus. "Sportaflop, what is all this nonsense? You are a superhero. A GOOD superhero. You could be out anywhere in the world doing anything, but instead, you stick around here and play games with this bunch of brats who are in SERIOUS need of supervision. And why?"

Robbie looked at him very seriously and told him, "Because you love them and you wouldn't be anywhere else. Sportanerd, you're the only one in the world who CAN save them. And they know it, too."

Robbie crossed his arms and continued, returning his gaze to the window. "Our kids are perfectly fine. We'll rescue them, bring them home, and then life will go on exactly as jumpingly, flippingly, and NOISILY as it was," he harumphed. "You'll see."

Sportacus gave him a grateful, hopeful look, smiling softly.

Robbie harumphed again quietly, arms still crossed. "The pink one will have it under control, you just watch. She's so bossy, the others will have no choice but to listen."

Sportacus actually laughed. "You're right. Thank you, Robbie."

Robbie caught his eye. There was that smile again. He looked away hurriedly, pretending he didn't feel his face getting hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would see that they make a good team.
> 
> Interesting.


	6. A Friend of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni deposits the kids, and they aren't alone.

The van finally came to a shuddering halt, leaving the kids feeling tingly from the engine's vibration. They huddled in closer, listening as their captor opened and slammed the driver door. They heard a loud mechanical clattering overhead. After the noise had stopped, the back doors were flung open. The noise they had heard was the garage door being closed behind them. The dimness in the room allowed their eyes to adjust quickly, not that they had much time to take in their surroundings.

"OUT. Come on, let's go! Get moving!" Glanni barked fiercely. 

Stephanie went first, holding Ziggy's hand. Trixie took the other one and followed, then Stingy at her other hand, then Pixel taking his, glaring with venom at the criminal as they were shepherded into a small room.

"Now be good! Or ELSE!" Glanni growled as he slammed a door behind them, locking them in. 

The room was small and barren, with a wide, short window set high in the back wall with no visible means of opening it. There was a door leading to a tiny bathroom containing a toilet and perhaps an itty-bity sink.

The kids had just begun to relax and let go of each other when they saw a tall figure moving toward them. Pixel gasped loudly.

"Sisterboard connected! Jives, is that you?!"

The tall boy grinned widely. "Yo, Pixel! How you been, man?"

Pixel ran over and the two boys hugged tightly.

He looked to be about sixteen and was wearing baggy jeans, a baggy grey sweatshirt and a green beanie with a short brim worn cocked and to the side. He was very skinny, and spoke with a familiar accent. "Is this your crew?"

"Yeah!" said Pixel excitedly. "This is Trixie, Ziggy, Stephanie, and that's Stingy!"

Everyone said hello and Stingy gave a small wave.

"Everyone, this is Jives. He's my cousin Goggi's boyfriend!"

Stephanie warmed immediately. "Oh, that's so nice!" Jives smiled shyly. "You're cousin's the one who taught you about computers, right, Pixel?"

"That's right! He taught me programming languages and how to build systems and modify stuff!" Pixel turned back to Jives. "How long have you been here? Are you okay?"

Jives shrugged, "Of course I'm all right. I've been here for a few days. It's no big deal. That guy doesn't beat me up or anything. He actually doesn't bother me at all."

"Do you have anything to eat?" Ziggy piped up.

"Oh, yeah," Jives gestured vaguely across the room. There's some stuff in that cupboard. And don't worry about me," Jives added, smiling, "I don't eat much when I'm stressed. Help yourself."

Stephanie, Pixel and Ziggy went over to a crooked cupboard high on the wall. The doors were barely still held on by their hinges. Stephanie could just barely reach and pulled open the doors. There were three cereal boxes strewn carelessly inside. Stephanie brought one down and offered it to Ziggy.

"Hey, I like this kind!" Ziggy smiled at her.

Stephanie smiled back. She could tell that he was making the best of things.

"Why haven't you tried to get out of here?" Trixie asked accusatorily.

Jives looked away. "It's safer if you don't," he said. "I know people are looking for me. They know I'd never just wander off like this."

"I bet Goggi misses you like crazy. I bet he's pretty scared," said Pixel. Jives bit his fingers, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sportacus will save all of us," Stephanie proclaimed with absolute certainty.

"Well, that's true." Stingy agreed. "As soon as he can find us, anyway. Pixel, don't you have a phone or something on your arm thing?"

"That's a great idea!" Pixel exclaimed and began pressing buttons. Everyone held their breath.

After a minute or so, Pixel sighed. "Nope. I need a wifi connection to send any sort of message. There's nothing around here."

They all let out their breath in collective disappointment.

"So..." Jives began, settling down onto the floor. "Who is Sportacus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jives, eat something, I'm worried.


	7. Balloon Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie are getting closer.

It had been at least a few hours that the airship had been following different roads, winding its way methodically along the countryside.

Robbie was lying on his stomach, face propped up on his hands, eyes glazed over, feet in the air behind him, gazing lazily out the window, conserving his energy. Sportacus looked over at him, considering his pose.

"Robbie, you could take a nap if you wanted. You won't miss any of the action," Sportacus smiled, one eyebrow cocked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Robbie yawned, waving a hand, convincing no one.

"If you say so." Sportacus conceded. 

After a moment or two of silence, Sportacus continued, "Asleep or not, I'm glad you're here with me on this."

"Shut up, Sportaflop, or I will fall asleep," Robbie murmured.

Sportacus chuckled. "If you want, I can get you--" he was cut off by an unfamiliar beeping. They stared at each other in confusion before they both realized what it was and scrambled for Pixel's PC at the back of the airship.

They both scrambled to get to their feet, Robbie falling over himself in his haste. Sportacus got halfway to the back of the airship before realizing that he'd need Robbie to direct him, and sprinted back to the pilot's chair. Robbie, panicking and out of breath looked at the display on the monitor.

"Which direction?" Sportacus shouted over his shoulder.

Robbie stammered and squinted at the display trying to force his brain to work through the adrenaline coursing through his body. "W-w-... N-north by Northwest!"

"You're sure?"

Robbie double-checked, saying the little rhyme in his head and putting his finger on the edge of the screen. "Yes!"

"Okay! I'm going to take us lower and slow us down! Keep an eye on that display!"

"I will!" Robbie called back, sitting cross-legged and clutching the monitor tightly. At first the little dot on the radar didn't seem like it was moving at all. As the minutes stretched on, it began to get closer to the center.

"Sport! More West!"

"Okay!" Sportacus adjusted and gave a few seconds for recalibration.

"How is this?"

"Straight ahead! We're close! Wait!" Robbie scrambled back to the front and clutched onto the pilot's seat.

"What is it, Robbie?" Sportacus asked, giving the tall man his full attention.

"We can't just blow over there in this airship! We don't know what we're dealing with!"

Sportacus smiled. "I know. I'm looking for a good place to hide when we get close enough. I need you to tell me when that is."

"Ah-ha! Right!" Robbie skidded back to PC setup and looked at the monitor. "We're really close, Sporty!" He called with worry in his voice.

"Okay. We are lucky--I can see a good place to stop."

Sportacus slowed their trajectory and brought them near some trees. The neighborhood they had found themselves in was very like Lazy Town. Populated, but not densely. There were roads and sidewalks, but no visible traffic. No people outside walking or playing at all, either. The houses for the most part looked like they had seen better days. Robbie had come over to look through the window and was now waiting anxiously for Sportacus to indicate what was next.

"Door!" Sportacus called. As he stood up, he called for his telescope, caught it deftly and went out into the evening sunlight. Robbie was right behind him. Sportacus examined a house in front of them closely. Robbie tried to follow his line of sight, bouncing on his feet. "Which one?" he asked Sportacus, chewing on his bottom lip.

Sportacus handed Robbie the telescope and pointed. "That one. With the closed garage and bad lawn."

Robbie looked with all of his focus, trying to see in either of the two windows facing them. They were too dark. He was just about to give the scope back when the door opened and a hunched figure came out, carrying something small and gray. He let it go, and it flew away. It was some sort of tiny airship.

Sportacus reached for the telescope but stopped when he saw how Robbie's demeanor had changed. He stood stock still, not even breathing.

"Robbie? Are you all right?"

Robbie lowered the telescope very slowly. "You," he whispered, voice full of hatred.

"You know him?" Sportacus asked, in complete disbelief.

"Yes, I know him. In the biblical sense." Robbie sneered, still looking forward. He handed the telescope off and Sportacus took it, looking at their culprit again. The man had knocked over his trash cans and was angrily picking them back up.

"Biblical...?" He asked, looking back to Robbie after a moment.

"It means... I have... We used to be... Together." Robbie didn't look at Sportacus.

The silence stretched for a few moments between them.

"Robbie, are you telling me that the kids have been kidnapped by your ex-boyfriend?"

Robbie's arms were crossed and he was absently squeezing his own bicep, looking down. His nose twitched intermittently.

"Is this for some ...revenge thing?" Sportacus continued quietly.

Robbie laughed hollowly. "Hardly. I never mattered enough for him to pull something like this. No, this is about money somehow."

"How do we do this?" asked Sportacus uncertainly.

Robbie looked at him in mild surprise, realizing that Sportacus was trusting him to guide them in strategy. He thought it over.

"Well, I know how I would normally approach this problem, but being that he knows me..." Robbie sighed. Gradually, Sportacus watched as that sunkenness melted into sharp pensiveness, then conviction, then pure euphoria, his face shining with gleeful determination.

"What is it, Robbie?"

Robbie laughed with almost a low growl. He turned to Sportacus, a bright gleam in his eyes. "It's... Disguise Time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AIRHORN]
> 
> OHSHIIIIIIIII


	8. Escape Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie wants out.

Stephanie had been showing off her dance moves for Jives when the doorknob rattles, making them all freeze in fear. The door opened sharply and their captor loomed over them.

"You," he said shortly, pointing at Stephanie.

He had taken two steps toward her when Ziggy launched into action, throwing himself in front of her.

"You can't take Stephanie! I won't let you, you meanie! I--"

Glanni Glaeper rolled his eyes and shoved Ziggy out of the way. He raised the camera in his right hand and took a picture of Stephanie, who was immediately blinded by the flash and very confused.

Glanni examined the shot on the screen on the back of the camera.

"Hah!" he proclaimed, obviously pleased with himself. "You're a cute little girl. I'll be able to get ten TIMES the ransom I'm asking for him!" he laughed, jabbng a finger at Jives. "Good night, children!" he sneered, laughing as he sauntered out of the room, closing the door and locking it with a rattle.

After few silent moments of recovery, Stingy helped Ziggy to his feet.

"You okay, Ziggy?" Stingy asked quietly.

"Yeah. What a jerk," Ziggy sniffled, tears running down his red cheeks.

Jives gently touched Stephanie's arm. "Are you okay?"

Blinking, she nodded. "I'm fine."

"I hope Sportacus comes soon," said Pixel, glaring angrily at the door. "Trixie? ...You all right?"

Trixie was staring at the door, rigid with silent rage. Her silence was short-lived.

"No! You know what? I'm NOT okay! We've got to save ourselves! We are getting the heck out of here!" she declared hotly.

"No, Trixie, it's too dangerous!" said Stephanie.

"How?" Stingy asked Trixie doubtfully.

"That window," Trixie said determinedly, pointing.

Jives shook his head. "It won't open. And if we break the glass, we could get like, mega-hurt. It's totally not worth the risk."

"Maybe it wouldn't open for you, but I'll MAKE it open for US! Pixel, give me your visor!"

"What? Why?"

"Just GIMME!" Trixie shouted, hand out.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Pixel removed his visor and folded it, handing it over. Without it, his face felt weird and his eyes felt naked and unnatural.

Trixie rounded on Ziggy. "Ziggy, gimme that lollipop!" she demanded, pointing at the big, red one that was his favorite.

Ziggy gave a look of pure sadness as he silently passed it over.

"It's okay, Ziggy," Stingy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "When we get home, I'll let you have one of mine."

"Really?" Ziggy asked, wide-eyed with disbelief.

"Well, no, but I'll let you hold one. For a minute."

"Stingy," Pixel sighed.

"Fine. He can have... one."

"Thanks, Stingy," said Ziggy, sufficiently cheered up.

"What are you going to do with all that stuff, Trixie?" Jives asked.

"These are our key out of here!" Trixie said with excitement.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, I still think it's a bad idea," Stephanie huffed.

"Look, Pinky, you can stay here if you want, but if we get out, it'll be way easier for Sportacus to find us! Or any other adult, for that matter! We'll find SOMEONE to help us!"

Jives considered this and nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, so, say we do... whatever your plan is. What about all the broken glass? We shouldn't try to do anything that's going to get us hurt!" Stephanie crossed her arms defiantly.

"The way I'm thinking, we won't have to worry about that!" Trixie said happily. "What we really need the most... is a distraction."

Stingy and Pixel exchanged dubious looks, which they then shared with Stephanie. Trixie, not looking at them, strode over to the locked door, taking out her three pigtails. She knotted the hair ties together, wrapping one around the doorknob and stretching the chain up to fit around an exposed screw.

"There. That should help!" Trixie said triumphantly.

"I don't think that's going to stop him for that long," Stingy said.

"Then we'll just have to be really quick, okay? Look, come over here," she stomped over to the window. "Jives, you take that corner," she said, pointing to the lower-left corner of it, "I'll be in the middle. Stephanie, you take that corner," she now pointed to the lower-right corner.

"What are you gonna do?" Jives asked interestedly.

"I'm gonna FORCE it. With these!" Trixie said gleefully, holding up Pixel's visor and Ziggy's lolly. "I'll be standing on Stingy's shoulders!"

"Wait, what?" said Stingy.

"What do we do?" asked Stephanie.

"You two are gonna push with all your might at the same time. Pixel, you help Stephanie push! Together, we can do this!"

Ziggy bounced forward eagerly. "Can I help? Huh? Can I? Is there something I can do?"

"Yeah. You and help keep me on Stingy's shoulders. He's gonna need the help."

"I hate this plan," said Stingy.

"Are we really doing this?" Stephanie asked, visibly frightened.

Any answer that was forthcoming was cut off by the doorbell ringing. They all froze and listened hard. Trixie crept over to the door to listen. They heard the front door open. A few seconds later, it closed.

"There's someone else in the house," Trixie whispered intensely.

"Is this a distraction?" Stingy whispered.

Trixie listened for another few seconds before leaping up. "Yeah! Yeah, this is it! GO, GO, GO!"

Trixie took a flying leap at Stingy, who, to his credit was fairly prepared for the impact. Pixel helped her up and Stephanie and Jives got into position. Trixie jammed the visor and lollipop between the window frame and the setting as well as possible.

"One, two, THREE!" she hissed, throwing her weight down on both makeshift leavers. Everyone gave a solid moment of pure, adrenaline-fueled power, and the window popped out and fell to the ground, shattering with the unmistakable tinkle of breaking glass. Pixel's visor was irreparably bent; Ziggy's lolly had shattered. Both had fallen to the ground on the outside and out of sight.

Trixie gasped and laughed. "Oh my gosh! We did it!"

"I'll go first," said Stephanie, wasting no time. "I'll help you through from the other side!"

Jives immediately offered his thigh as a step and helped her up and through the low opening. Stephanie went feet first into the late evening air, trying to lower herself slowly to the ground she knew must be below her somewhere.

Before her foot touched down, strong arms grabbed her suddenly, a hand forcing itself over her mouth. She tried to scream and fight off her attacker, but they were just too strong.

She was caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not go gently into that good night.
> 
> Go kicking and screaming.


	9. In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sporty creates a diversion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to ghost and everyone else who has been commenting and supporting!
> 
> thank you all so much!

"Are you ready?" Sportacus asked Robbie from their vantage point in a yard across the street from their target, hidden behind some trees.

"Are YOU ready?" Robbie countered. 

Sportacus was dressed in a light-blue athletic leotard with a blue sweatband and pink legwarmers. Robbie had spotted a thrift store on their way into town and at short notice, Robbie thought he had done extremely well.

Sportacus took a breath. "Yes. What do I need to know?"

Robbie looked uncomfortable. "He likes... Knives. So you'd better be damn careful."

Sportacus nodded. "And you think this will work?" 

Their story was that Sportacus was a cyclist whose bicycle had popped a tire and he needed help from a kind stranger. Robbie looked him over once again, knowing full well how unbelievably attractive Sportacus was, and the advertising accessories were doing their jobs perfectly. 

Seeing Sportacus without his hat for the first time had been a shock. Sun-golden fluffy waves fell easily to his beautiful blue eyes. Robbie's knees had nearly given out on him, and they were threatening the same thing now.

Robbie tore his eyes away. "Oh, it'll work. Just keep yourself safe. I'll join you when everything is clear."

"Okay," Sportacus took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll see you soon. Good luck!"

"I should be saying that to YOU!" Robbie retorted.

Robbie's nose twitched and he chewed on a finger as he watched the superhero flip away and approach the door. He watched him ring the doorbell and adopt a very uncharacteristic stance. Sportacus was standing with his weight on one hip, one hand on said hip, and leaning back slightly. Oh, he was good at this.

The door opened. Robbie couldn't see Glanni's face. Sportacus ran a hand through his hair, and was admitted inside almost immediately.

Robbie waited until the door was closed for certain and then crept out, keeping toward the left side of the house. He walked quietly and slowly along Glanni's side of his neighbor's low, sporadic, white-at-one-time fence. He hadn't gotten far when he heard a scrape and the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. His head shot up, looking toward the noise at the side wall. A wooden frame and and a pane of shattered glass lay on the ground in front of the side of the house he was headed toward.

Panic rushing through him, he raced as quietly as he could toward the new, shoulder-height opening in the wall. A pink sneaker poked out, followed by half of a pair of pink leggings, a matching leg, and the bottom of a pink dress.

There was only one way to do this without Glanni hearing her scream. Robbie lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her and clamping his hand over her mouth. She panicked and thrashed, trying to scream through his hand.

"Shut up! I'm here to save you!" Robbie hissed, turning her to face him.

Stephanie opened her eyes, going still. Robbie removed his hand, freeing her mouth cautiously. She gasped as soon as she could breathe, eyes wide. Robbie's heart hammered, looking into her eyes, fear at her reaction beginning to build.

His fear evaporated when her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

"Robbie!"

Robbie held her for a moment then put her down, motioning for her to move.

"Is Sportacus here too?" She breathed excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet and looking around.

"He's inside--get out of here! Follow the sidewalk to the right and keep your eyes left. His balloon is waiting for you kids. Go!" He hissed.

She gave him a joyous, tearful smile before taking off at a run.

Robbie turned back to the hole in the wall. A tiny blond head poked out. A big breath was taken before, "ROB--" 

Robbie forced his hand over Ziggy's mouth. "Yes, I'm here, now hurry up!" Robbie snapped, hauling Ziggy quickly out and carefully onto the ground.

Looking up, Robbie saw Stephanie waiting at the corner of the fence, motioning to Ziggy and ready to show him the way. Robbie felt a bubble of pride growing in his chest. The pink one isn't so bad, really. Kind of smart sometimes.

Trixie was next out, and she immediately chattered at him at top speed.

"Robbie! Check it out! I broke us out of here! I used the lollipop and Pixel's visor and broke through! Didn't even need your help!"

Robbie felt that pride bubble grow to twice the size as he put her down and watched her run off, fists in the air, full of victory.

"Hey, Robbie!" Pixel said happily as he awkwardly climbed out.

"Hi, Poodle," Robbie said softly, helping him down.

Next, Stingy's head poked nervously out. Robbie turned to him and Stingy froze in shock. Robbie nodded for him to continue, reaching out his arms. Stingy held his gaze for a breathless moment, before tearing up and letting out a choked sob, holding out his arms desperately. Startled, Robbie rushed forward and collected him. Holding him against his chest, Robbie was reminded how small these children were. It was so easy to forget, especially with how Sportacus always treated them all with such dignity.

Robbie held Stingy tightly, feeling sick with rage at Glanni for daring to hurt his innocent children. He finally pulled away, surprised at his own tears rolling down his cheeks, and put Stingy down gently.

"Go with Stephanie," he whispered. "I have to finish this."

Stingy nodded and toddled off, hand outstretched to Stephanie, who had come closer to collect him.

Robbie watched him go, then turned back to the ex-window, curious about what kind of environment they had escaped.

"Yo, man."

With a barely-stifled scream of terror, Robbie nearly leapt out of his skin. He faced the still-captive teenager, heart pounding.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jives!" the boy extended a fist. Robbie studied it for a second, then gave it a bump awkwardly. It was the sort of thing he had only seen on television and had never once done himself.

"I'm Robbie Rotten. Were you taken, too?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm from Latibaer. I'm actually Pixel's cousin's boyfriend, which is cool. I mean, it was cool that Pixel like, knew me, and like, wasn't afraid, and then his friends weren't afraid. 'Cause that would've sucked. I don't wanna scare anybody. Sorry about that."

"Whatever, come on!" Robbie hissed, reaching in with both arms.

They maneuvered Jives out together, and Robbie sent him off to join the others.

He had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jives scaring the heck out of robbie is a vision that has been with me for months


	10. In the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus creates a diversion.

"Are you ready?" Sportacus asked Robbie, watching as Robbie peeked out from their hiding spot behind the trees. He was clearly nervous, and some comforting words floated through Sportacus's mind. He couldn't seem to voice them.

"Are YOU ready?" Robbie asked, rounding on him, looking exactly as nervous as expected. He was biting his lip. His nose wasn't even twitching.

Taking a breath, Sportacus affirmed, "Yes. What do I need to know?"

Robbie shifted his weight foot-to-foot. "He likes... Knives. So you'd better be damn careful."

The anger and fear in Robbie's voice made Sportacus want to reach out to him. He nodded reassuringly. "And you think this will work?" He asked one last time.

Robbie looked him up and down. His gaze stayed on Sportacus for perhaps a few seconds too long before Robbie looked away. "Oh, it'll work. Just keep yourself safe. I'll join you when everything is clear."

Sportacus smiled, trusting Robbie with every ounce of his soul. "Okay." Sportacus thought about what he had to do and took a deep, focusing breath. "I'll see you soon. Good luck!" He wished.

Robbie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I should be saying that to YOU!"

Sportacus smiled at him and flipped away, walking the last bit up the path to the front door. Sportacus took another breath and rang the doorbell, getting into character. He cocked his hip and put a hand on it, sticking out his chest and tossing his head. The door opened, and Sportacus was faced with Glanni. Glanni smelled of a flowery scent; his eyeliner and mascara were perfect. Even his lipliner and lipstick were in flattering shades and perfectly applied. The man was a work of cosmetic art. Sportacus wondered if Robbie's association with this man had been purely superficial. If it had, he couldn't entirely blame him.

Glanni blinked at him, anger fading to confusion, then interest. "What do you want?" He asked only semi-accusatorily.

Sportacus exaggerated his accent and gave his voice a little something extra. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, "Oh, hello, friend. I was riding my bicycle around this neighborhood when the tire became flat. I must have run over something sharp," he laughed lightly. "I wonder, could I come in and use your telephone?"

Glanni smiled and backed up, gesturing his guest inside.

"Can I get you a drink?" Glanni offered cordially, quirking an eyebrow.

Closing the door behind him, Sportacus made sure it was unlocked. He smiled and appeared a bit shy. "Oh, that is very very nice of you. Are you certain that would be all right?" Sportacus gave him an unsure look, as if it would be a rare privilege to share a drink with this man and he deemed himself unworthy.

Glanni smiled enchantingly. He had opened his mouth to reply when there was a distant, muffled smashing of glass. It was hard to tell if it had come from inside the house or not. Sportacus felt hot and cold terror bubble up the back of his throat. He forced it down, trusting Robbie and keeping his cover intact.

Glanni growled angrily. "Excuse me, there's something I need to check on." He abruptly turned back to Sportacus and put on a smile, "I have a new cat. It's obviously causing trouble..."

Sportacus immediately stepped forward. "Oh, I love cats! Let me see-"

"No!" Glanni hissed before regaining composure again. "No, it's ...it's very frightened of strangers. Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'll be back very soon..."

Glanni turned to leave. Sportacus started to panic. He grabbed Glanni's hand and pulled him back, pouting at him before wrapping his arms around the tall man for a firm kiss. Sportacus didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed of taking inspiration from a Disney movie, but it seemed to do the trick. Glanni relaxed into him and wrapped his long arms around Sportacus's neck.

When Glanni broke the kiss, Sportacus smiled at him. "It's not fair, you leaving me alone when I just got here. I can't stay here for long, and I have just found you. I'm sure the cat is fine... Maybe we could go back to your room... Make the best of it? I am sure a friend can give me a ride home afterwards..."

Glanni looked at him suspiciously. "You don't waste time, do you, darling?"

Sportacus took advantage of his arms still being around Glanni's neck and pulled him close again. "I do not ever waste a fortunate opportunity."

Sportacus prepared himself for any steps that would need to be taken. Perhaps he could just subdue the man if he could take him off-guard...

Glanni gently dragged a finger down Sportacus's face. "Oh, honey, nothing would give me more pleasure, but I really do need to check..."

Sportacus dialed his pout up to eleven, still not letting go of the man. "I can be so quiet and gentle. Why won't you let me go see your kitty? It sounds so cute!"

Glanni started to visibly panic. Sportacus put his guard up in case he decided to get violent.

Suspicion became more pronounced on Glanni's face. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Sportacus blinked in feigned surprise. "What do you mean? Why would I not be? I needed a little help and look who I got! Is... everything okay? You seem so tense. I am not dangerous, I swear," Sportacus gave a little laugh.

"So charming," Glanni purred. It made Sportacus shiver and hated himself deeply for it. "So sweet. If you just wait one minute, I really need to-"

At that moment, the front door was flung open. Robbie stood framed dramatically in the doorway, the evening light silhouetting him. Relief flooded through Sportacus's body and he immediately let go of Glanni, stepping back. Robbie looked at Sportacus and gave a nod. The kids were all safe.

Glanni Glaeper rounded on him, snarling. "What the HELL are YOU doing here?!" He demanded furiously. Sportacus took another half-step back, close enough to intervene, far enough to protect himself.

"You stole my children, Glanni," Robbie growled, taking one step forward. "I'm here to get them back."

"Hah!" Glanni sneered, looking between Robbie and Sportacus. "You insignificant twit! You really think you and your little meat-head will make any difference? I'm better than you. I've always been better than you. I've ruined you. Nothing will ever be as good as I was to you, and you're worthless to me. I was the best you've ever had. Have you even been with anyone since?" Glanni had advanced on Robbie, who stood less and less firmly, nose twitching Robbie seemed to be melting into the wall.

"You're pathetic," Glanni continued, more faintly to Sportacus's ears; it was getting hard to hear him over the sound of rage-induced rushing blood. "You know what you are?" Glanni paused for dramatic effect, one hand on a hip, sneering curelly. "Spoiled merchandise."

Noiselessly, Sportacus seemed to float to Glanni. The taller man had less than a second to react before a bunt force of possibly a few hundred pounds connected with the side of his head. Sportacus had punched Glanni.

He fell to the ground, extremely unconscious.

Shaking, Sportacus forced himself to breathe. Stunned, Robbie stared openly at him. Sportacus looked away, ashamed of himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Robbie. I couldn't handle the way... he was talking to you..."

Robbie took a step toward Sportacus and tried to say something, but he didn't notice; a glint of metal had caught his gaze. He kneeled to pick it up. It was a sturdy switchblade that seemed to have fallen off of Glanni's person when he fell. Sportacus pushed a button, releasing the blade. On it, something was ornately engraved. He squinted at it.

"'Princess'?" He read aloud. He showed it to Robbie, who took it in hand, mouth open.

"I can't believe..." He put the blade away and locked it into place. He looked from the knife to Sportacus and back, wide-eyed. "I gave him this. Many, many years ago..." He shook his head and looked at it again.

Sportacus didn't know what to say to that. He pursed his lips and looked down at the crumpled body.

"Let's get him to the airship," Sportacus said. Robbie nodded and put the knife on a table, staring at it a moment before turning his back, leaving it behind.

Closing the door behind them, Glanni over Sportacus's shoulders, they walked back to the ship. Sportacus rigged a net and strong line to be carried underneath the ship. He used various sports equipment to give it structure and insulate it from wind. He assured Robbie that he could finish this alone and encouraged him to go.

Climbing inside, Robbie was greeted by the sight of their five children and a teenager happily strewn about the back half of the airship, sitting on pillows, eating the fruit and snacks and drinking from the bottles of water that Sportacus and Robbie had left out for them: apples, bananas, and in blue plastic bowls, pretzels and animal crackers. Robbie noticed that most of the bowls were very near Stingy. He had also hoarded three bottles of water.

Stephanie looked up, lying on her stomach on Sportacus's bed. "Hi, Robbie!"

The others looked up, all smiling. Jives gave a happy "Yo!" waving his half-eaten apple, and Ziggy rushed toward Robbie, attaching himself to his legs.

"Robbie, you saved us! You're a hero! You're the greatest!" Ziggy told him, looking up.

Robbie looked down, nose twitching, and patted his head awkwardly. "You're safe now, little boy..."

Stephanie rescued him. "Hey, Ziggy, come back and drink some water. You haven't had any yet!"

"Oh, okay!" And the little blond one retreated. 

Robbie looked at each of them, taking in their expressions, checking them. Trixie was happily recounting her heroics to Stephanie, who was very relaxed, kicking her feet in the air behind her. Pixel and Jives were smiling and talking, working on what looked like a secret handshake. Ziggy was obediently drinking and eating whatever he could reach. Stingy was quietly sitting with his back against the back wall of the airship, curled in a blanket and sucking on a bottle of water, very quiet.

Robbie had long suspected that Stingy was way too smart for his own good, and he now was under the impression that only Stingy understood the full depth of what danger they could have been in; what could have happened to them.

Robbie went over to Stingy and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Robbie," Stingy said, putting the bottle down. "Thanks for saving us."

"You're welcome, kid," Robbie said, struggling with further words. "You know that Sportaloon would never let anything happen to you kids, right? He'd move mountains to make sure you were all safe."

Stingy considered him for a moment. "You would too, wouldn't you, Robbie?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Of course I would," Robbie said dismissively. "But he's the one you all look at as your hero."

"Anyone can be a hero," Stingy countered. "That's what Sportacus always says."

Robbie's nose twitched and he changed the subject. "Look," he said, reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out his pocket watch. "We'll be home before 7 am, I think. Maybe. Do you want to keep track of the time until we're all home?"

Stingy looked at the watch, wide-eyed.

"Take the thing. It's yours," Robbie said, unhooking the chain from his vest buttonhole.

"It's mine?" Stingy said, not taking his eyes off of it.

Robbie had to fight the smile that was threatening to burst forth. Robbie had chosen correctly.

"It's all yours now. Forever."

Stingy reached for it but stopped. "For... how long did you say?"

"FOR-EVER!" Robbie chuckled, putting the watch and chain in his small hands.

Stingy studied it with great interest. Robbie smiled down at him, his elbow resting on one knee.

"Hey, Sportacus!" Stephanie all but yelled, jumping up.

Robbie looked up just in time to catch Sportacus stop looking at him.

"Hi, everyone!" Sportacus called, waving and cheerful as always.

"What are you wearing?" Stingy asked skeptically from next to Robbie.

"Oh, this. It was a disguise! It was Robbie's idea."

"YOU were in DISGUISE?" Asked Ziggy, his jaw on the floor.

Sportacus laughed and nodded. "But I think it's time to go back to normal now." He strode back to where Robbie and Stingy were sitting.

"Excuse me, guys!" 

They both shifted away in opposite directions, Stingy watching with curiosity. Sportacus hit a barely-visible button high on the wall, and the panel they had been leaning against rotated, pivoting in the middle. Sportacus went inside and it closed behind him.

"Oh, cool!" Said Pixel from the other side of the airship.

"Totally," Jives agreed.

Stingy looked at Robbie. "What's going to happen to that guy?"

"We're going to leave him in Latibaer. The police will be waiting to arrest him when we arrive. We'll be dropping that one off as well," he pointed at Jives, who waved again.

"Oh, okay," Stingy said, reassured.

Sportacus emerged just moments later, looking perfectly normal again.

Back in uniform, their charge secured below the ship and all stolen children aboard, safe and fed, Sportacus took them into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost home, jives.


	11. Latibaer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jives goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for kudos and comments.
> 
> you're the best!

Quietly floating over the dark landscape, they made their way northeast. 

The Lazytown children were all tucked in and sleeping peacefully. It had amused Robbie greatly to watch the domino chain; Ziggy had been the first to fall, snoring quietly before the last of the golden evening light had left the sky. Stingy had fallen next, lulled by Ziggy, who was right next to him. Trixie and Stephanie had resisted for slightly longer, whispering to each other before becoming too sleepy to continue the conversation. Pixel had retained consciousness the longest, happily hanging out with Jives before Jives suggested that Pixel get some sleep.

Jives and Sportacus had then passed the remainder of the voyage talking quietly in a shared other language. Robbie had remained in the rear of the airship, watching over their sleeping passengers. It was almost easy to forget how loud they were during the daylight hours. Eyes tiredly drifting over the lumps of sleeping small people, he glanced at Stingy and Ziggy.

He blinked, noticing that they were holding hands. His heart did a number of acrobatics and he was nearly overcome by a very quick succession of emotions before he stamped it all down. He finally adapted a grumpy, grudging acknowledgement that they were cute before the emotional flurry put his feet in motion and he made his way to the front of the airship.

Jives glanced back from Sportacus's right side. "Yo, tall dude."

Sportacus looked over and smiled, greeting him cheerfully. "Hi, Robbie!"

Robbie grunted. "How long before we get this 'cool dude' home?"

Jives laughed. Sportacus answered, "We're very close now. They're expecting us. They're very excited."

Jives grinned. "Totally. Me too. Thanks again, guys."

Even from Sportacus's other side, Robbie could tell Sportacus was smiling. "You're welcome!" Robbie heard him say. "I'm happy I could help!"

"You're welcome, kid," Robbie added.

Robbie sat with them and it wasn't long before airship floated to a soft halt over Latibaer, the streets cold from the absence of sun. Sportacus lowered the platform, and convinced Robbie to come down and say hello. Once on the ground, Sportacus closed the airship back up, protecting their children, and handed over the unconscious Glanni Glaeper to the waiting police officer, who was very grateful to have their criminal and teenager back.

Jives then led the three of them to a large municipal building wherein yellow lights on the ceiling were glowing hopefully.

Smiling happily at each other, Sportacus and Jives opened the doors.

As Robbie's eyes adjusted to the light, the ambient voices within silenced immediately, giving the impression that the building itself was holding its breath. Then, all at once, cheers rang out, startling Robbie.

A blur of vivid green and a glint of lenses were all that Robbie's eyes had taken in as Jives was tackled tearfully by a boy of about the same age. Robbie watched them hold each other, feeling a kind of joyous ache. He crossed his arms over his chest. Goggi kissed Jives's cheek and rocked him and shook him about, so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. Robbie smiled. He could tell that Jives was very deeply cared for.

The next to approach were a few adults, one of whom was clearly the boy's mother. They all exchanged soft words and hugs. Robbie heard Jives mention Pixel. He watched Jives explain the situation, Goggi going wide-eyed when he heard. Apparently he hadn't known that his cousin was taken. Robbie took a moment to be irritated that the word had not gone out as he had wanted.

Jives switched back to English. "These guys freed us. This one's a super hero from Lazy Town!" Sportacus waved cheerfully. "And this dude helped! He's pretty good at rescuing people for not being, like, a super hero or anything."

Robbie felt his face heat up and waved away the praise uncomfortably, his nose twitching. His discomfort only increased as everyone within earshot thanked them both profusely. Robbie found himself being pulled close by a big, strong arm. 

"I couldn't have done it without him," Sportacus said, beaming at him.

"All right, that's enough," Robbie said, gently extricating himself The crowd's attention was overwhelming to begin with and he didn't think he could handle Sportacus holding him like that in public. "We've got to get the sleeping masses home now. Come on, Sportahero."

Leaving Sportacus there to give goodbyes, Robbie left and waited at the ship. He breathed in the cool air and looked at the stars, calming himself. He was starting to get tired and wanted to go home and rest. He wondered how long he would sleep when he finally settled back into his fuzzy orange chair, safe in the cool, dark lair. And with any luck, the restless mob would be too tired to run around and make too much noise while he slept.

When Sportacus had returned and they were setting a course for home, Robbie retook his spot to the left of the pilot's chair. He and Sportacus chatted for only about five minutes before, curled up on a pillow, Robbie passed clean out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robbie rotten really requires rest.


	12. A Hand Extended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie says no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to everyone who has been reading along. i appreciate all of you so much

Sportacus woke the kids ten minutes before they arrived to allow them to orient themselves and have a bit of fruit.

Robbie had been woken by the excited chatter. He blearily looked around, feeling very heavy and worn. Ziggy ran around excitedly cheering about how they were almost home to Robbie's half-annoyance, half-amusement. If this was how today was going to go, he may not get more sleep after all. He sighed and found himself content in the knowledge that they were nearly there. They had been successful. This horrible experience was nearly over.

The crisp early morning light washed the land as the airship returned to Lazy Town, the expectant, happy, tired adults waiting in a crowd, drinking coffee, wrapped in blankets and waiting anxiously to see the faces they had missed so much. Finally parked down low, Sportacus descended the platform and jumped to the ground, instructing the kids to jump one-by-one so that he could catch them and set them free. Pixel went first, carrying most of his PC from the airship. Stingy went next, carrying Pixel's keyboard. Sportacus privately thought that Pixel may or may not get that back. Stephanie was next, clutching the monitor. Ziggy didn't want to go last, so Trixie let him go next. Triumphantly, confidently, Trixie leapt from the platform, declaring herself the new town hero when she hit the ground. Stephanie stopped to roll her eyes and kept walking.

Everyone at one point or another thanked Sportacus emphatically. He waved them away, telling everyone to go home and take it easy for a while. When the crowd had finally dispersed, Sportacus climbed back up the pole of the lowered platform. He still had one person to set on the ground safely. Bursting with energy and joy, Sportacus turned to Robbie, hands on his hips.

"Well, Robbie, I really hope that now we can be friends," he held out his hand, full of certainty.

Robbie's tired but peaceful expression froze, then fell, his eyes darting around and nose twitching.

"I-I can't be ...friends with you, Sportaflop," Robbie answered, not looking at him.

Robbie twitched in place for a few seconds before braving the gap and reaching for the pole, sliding down very slowly. He then crouched very low and carefully lowered himself over the edge, dangling in the air before landing ungracefully and falling over. Robbie got to his feet and wandered off toward the hatch that led to his lair, not looking back once.

Sportacus felt shock dissolve into disappointment like an icy poison spreading through him. He watched helpless as visions of a future with Robbie as his friend--perhaps his _best_ friend--faded into dust, having had no idea that he had ever formed such hopes or expectations. He stayed like that, hands on his hips, staring into the nonspecific distance for a long time. Finally, he called up the platform, pacing around the airship. He couldn't even muster up the conviction to call for a soccer ball or a hockey puck. He eventually settled on top of the back of the pilot's chair, staring out the window.

He spent the day shifting between sitting completely motionless and pacing aimlessly, pausing only to eat and drink without interest.

The sun eventually set over the distant mountains, leaving the sky and ground dark and shadowed. 8:08 rolled around and Sportacus crawled into bed, staring instead at the ceiling or a wall before finally sleeping fitfully for a few hours before the sun returned to Lazy Town again, bringing with it the bright, bold colors that reflected the optimism of its citizens.

The golden morning rays reaching his eyes brought Sportacus back into consciousness in much the same was as he had recently left it. He lay in bed groggily, lining up the thoughts that had been building on themselves and chasing each other around. He approached them with calmness and logic. He came to a few conclusions:

One, this situation with Robbie bothered him enough that he would need to talk to him about it.

Two, he was going to need help.

And three, he would have to make sure that he wasn't making Robbie uncomfortable somehow. That was very important.

Sportacus took a deep breath and sprang out of bed. He knew where he was going and who he needed to see.

~~~

"Good morning, Mayor!" Sportacus greeted cheerfully, pushing open the door to the town hall.

"Oh, good morning, Sportacus! You're just the man I wanted to see! I want to present both you and Mr. Rotten with the highest honor I can give for your heroic rescue. I want to have a great, big ceremony and a party..."

"That's very nice of you, Mayor. I'm actually looking for Bessie. DO you know where she is?"

"Oh, my, at this early in the morning, she'll be out having her morning coffee. She goes to that little café every morning. Do you know the one?"

"I think so, Mayor. Thank you very much!" And with that, Sportacus flipped off into the sunlight.

 

Bessie sat alone at a tiny table outside the bitty establishment, sipping her coffee with her phone in her other hand. She had no intention of making a call and wasn't expecting to receive one. It was just a habit that she had allowed herself to get into--another part of her daily ritual. She was lost in the world of cloudy, mundane morning thoughts when a familiar, friendly voice woke her.

"Bessie! Bessie!"

"Hello, Sportacus," she greeted, moving her coffee closer to her in case he wanted to share the cramped space.

He did not sit, but bounced anxiously on his feet.

"Could I... talk with you about something?" He asked, looking around.

She blinked a moment at this uncharacteristic behavior before putting her phone back in her purse, picking up her coffee, and standing.

"Let's go back to my house; we can talk in the kitchen."

"Great! Thank you very much, Bessie!" Sportacus called, blasting off in the direction of her house.

She smiled and shook her head, following.

A short, brisk walk later, she let them into her home and sat down at her small, round kitchen table. It had a flowery, decorated teapot on top of a lime green towel in the center.

"Sit down, Sportacus," Bessie offered.

"Oh, thank you," he said, taking the opposite chair and tapping his foot.

Bessie gave him a silent count of three before she started the conversation. "What's the matter, Sportacus? Is it something to do with the children?"

"Oh, no, nothing with them..." Sportacus trailed off.

Bessie waited patiently for him to continue.

"It's... Robbie..."

"Ah," she said knowingly, putting her coffee down. "What happened?"

Sportacus faltered, taken off-guard by her recognition of Robbie as an expected subject.

"Well," he sighed, "after everything that happened, and how... great... we worked together... and how it really seemed like he ...I don't know. I told him I hoped that we could be friends, but..." Sportacus shrugged sadly, "he said that he couldn't. He couldn't be friends with me. I came here to ask you, Bessie, is there something about me? Do you think it could be something I said or did?"

Sportacus looked at her hopefully.

Bessie pursed her lips thoughtfully, had a sip of coffee, and gave him a serious look.

"Sportacus," she began gently, "can you not think of any reason why... Robbie might not want to be... just friends with you...?"

Sportacus started to say "No" when her choice of words hit him. He reheard the terrible things that Glanni had said to Robbie. He remembered the sweet, supportive words Robbie had given him in his time of self-doubt. He remembered the soft glow Robbie's cheeks took on whenever Sportacus smiled at him. He watched Robbie's face fall as he had offered his friendship.

Sportacus ran a hand over his mouth and looked at Bessie.

"Do you... Is Robbie... He is really... in love with me?"

Bessie nodded with a sad smile. "Smitten as a kitten, I'm afraid. Quite frankly, I thought you felt the same way..." She trailed off, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sportacus shrugged and looked away.

"Oh, come on," Bessie said shortly. "I've never seen your mustache so droopy! You were crushed when you thought he didn't like you."

Sportacus thought about that and smiled shyly. "You're right. I really was. Do you think it's too late?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not! Just think for a minute. I'm sure that you'll find some way to reach him."

Nervous and excited, Sportacus couldn't sit down any longer. He stood and paced bouncily, thinking. Bessie smiled and leaned back in her chair, sipping coffee and waiting for him to come to the obvious conclusion.

Sportacus stopped and looked at her. "Robbie does love cake... Do you think he'd want to talk to me if I brought him cake?"

Bessie chuckled. "I think he'd agree to run a marathon if there was enough cake waiting at the end of it."

Sportacus lit up like the sun.

"And," Miss Busybody continued, trying to catch him before he launched himself out the front door, "I can think of at least one little baker who would love to help you bake one."

"That's a wonderful idea! Thank you, Bessie!" Sportacus called as he did, indeed, rocket away.

Finishing her coffee, she took her phone out of her purse. She had some wonderful gossip she couldn't wait to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way to his heart is through an eighteen-tiered cake.


	13. Very Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus puts his heart, and his confection on the line.

After much singing, dancing, and decorating, Sportacus and Stephanie had created a heartfelt, colorful, sugary masterpiece.

When questioned, Sportacus had only said that it was for "someone special". Stephanie's curiosity had only intensified when Sportacus had topped the tower with a purple heart. Sportacus had gently reminded her that everyone should be allowed to keep their privacy. Stephanie had gotten the hint after that and stopped asking.

When it was finally ready for delivery, Stephanie asked hopefully if Sportacus needed any help. He thanked her and declined, waving good-bye with a smile and a thank-you.

Out in the afternoon sun, Sportacus couldn't stop himself from running full-speed to the western edge of town. The adrenaline fueled his feet and kept his mind from feeling the fear that would no doubt creep in when he stopped.

Rounding the billboard and reaching the hatch, he stopped and shifted the cake to one hand.

_Bang, bang, bang!_ "Robbie!"

Sportacus bounced on the balls of his feet and restrained himself from knocking again. Well, rather, from hitting the hatch with his hand forcefully again. He found himself wishing that Robbie had some sort of doorbell or something, then immediately realized that that would indicate Robbie was ever expecting or welcoming visitors--

"What?" Robbie had surfaced.

Their eyes met for a moment before Robbie spotted the cake. He rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"Sportaflop, I told you I can't be friends with you. Go. AWAY!"

As Robbie turned to retreat back into his lair, Sportacus cried out, "I know--wait!"

Robbie eyed him with the utmost of suspicion.

"Then what do you want?" He demanded, gesturing agitatedly at the cake.

"It... It's one of two things," Sportacus explained haltingly, "the cake is... what I want it to be is... a message--or an offering--or really a question--"

"You aren't really making sense." Robbie pointed out.

"Robbie, do you want to be my b-boyfriend?" Sportacus twitched, as if he wanted to say something else, but he didn't know if he should and wasn't sure what to begin with.

Robbie stared openly.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"I am serious, Robbie. I would never intentionally hurt you. ...I'm very sorry if I ever have, unintentionally," Sportacus finished, looking uncomfortable. "And that's the second thing--if you say no--which would be okay too, I don't ever want you to do anything you don't want to do, no matter what--but if you didn't want to... to be that, then I hope you will take it as an apology and as a sign of... not-friendship... and respect, and, and..." Sportacus realized that at this point, he was hoping Robbie would interrupt him. Struck dumb, Robbie continued to stare as Sportacus trailed off.

He took a breath and collected himself. "I really like you, Robbie. A lot. I think you're funny, and clever, and exciting!" the smile that had started when Sportacus had started listing things had blossomed all over his face. "I think you're great! And it would make me really happy if... if we could be together."

Sportacus finally felt a bit of confidence, feeling that he had at last expressed himself fully. His stomach felt the opposite, fluttering all over the place as he waited for Robbie's reaction.

Robbie bit his lip and his nose twitched. He wasn't looking at Sportacus.

"How do I know this isn't... some terrible trick?" Robbie's eyes darted around, looking for a sign of any of the children--surely they would be part of this--but he found no one. He looked at Sportacus, eyes full of fear and uncertainty, hands clasped nervously and tightly in front of his chest.

Sportacus could have cried. He wondered if Robbie's current state was purely Glanni's work or if there was a whole world of things he didn't know--a whole cast of people who had made Robbie feel this terrified of sincere affection.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I would never lie to you, Robbie."

He carefully set the cake on the ground, stood slowly, and opened his arms in an offer of an embrace.

Trembling, not moving from his hatch, Robbie nodded and mirrored the motion, accepting the offer.

Overjoyed, Sportacus let out a choked laugh, scooped up Robbie, who let out a small yelp of surprise, and twirled him around, holding him tightly.

Without letting go, Sportacus set him down carefully. Robbie, who had been clinging to him in fear partially, readjusted his arms around Sportacus's neck and held him.

"I can't live without you," Robbie said quietly. "I thought about leaving this town so many times. I'd miss the brats, but I... I couldn't leave you."

Sportacus pulled away slightly, grinning. "I'm so glad."

Robbie rolled his eyes and pulled him back into his arms, giving him a squeeze before letting go.

"Come on, Sportasmile, I want that cake."

Sportacus could not have been happier following Robbie down to the lair. Even Robbie's terrible nerves had given way to joy. As he descended into his home, he began to wonder how his life would change.

Far off, in a distant town, under the same sunny sky, Glanni Glaepur picked up trash in a prison jumpsuit as part of his sentence.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF FIRST WORK
> 
> thank you everyone for your love and support!!! NEXT WORK IS ALREADY BEING WRITTEN! get ready for some lovin' and domestic bliss. and a lot of talking. like a LOT.


End file.
